fuller_housefandomcom-20200222-history
Fuller House Wiki:Chat logs/23 June 2016
23:43:28 -!- FullerBot has joined Special:Chat 01:34:56 -!- FullerBot has joined Special:Chat 01:35:02 My gosh 01:35:26 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:35:39 Anyways, I'd need to sleep soon 01:35:48 Ya go to bed 01:36:13 And 01:36:26 And what 01:36:29 Please enter CC instead of Undertale Wiki Chat 01:36:31 Why is it glitching 01:36:37 Okay 01:36:49 I did enter CC you never answered. 01:37:02 I pmed you there too. 01:37:27 Still 01:37:52 Undertale Wiki Chat is not somewhere where I discuss bot stuff 01:38:43 And I kinda gotta go now 01:38:46 Cya 01:39:02 Byah!! 01:39:16 -!- KockaAdmiralac has left Special:Chat 01:40:27 Duggie What should I do with John's room I really have no idea 01:41:25 Check your pm 01:41:58 Hmm 01:42:30 I turned off PM 01:42:40 This is more of a question for ht y 01:42:56 You to ask yourself. 01:43:17 I don't know maybe set it up as a way to remember. What I would do is ask myself how would John want to be remembered. 01:43:46 Make a picture frame of him 01:43:48 Maybe google ideas of what to do when a relative passes away. 01:44:01 Okay let me see 01:44:25 A picture frame? If he likes wiki create a wiki for him. 01:44:32 Something he 01:44:36 Liked. 01:44:41 Okay 01:47:33 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 01:47:35 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 01:48:11 I have the perfect idea 01:48:38 What is it? 01:49:40 To make a picture frame of him and poster and John's room can become my office again and I can put the picture frame and poster in there 01:50:12 Again. You already had his room as an office before. 01:51:43 Is that where you create your films. 01:51:58 When is your first film appearing. 01:52:38 Ohh an animation film room/office good idea 01:52:53 Yeah. 01:53:11 When is your first film appearing 01:53:50 Okay. But the cause I just can't believe it why didn't I see it 01:55:22 Yeah, that is usually not seen unless you are his doctor or something. It is like when someone commits suicide and no one knew he was depressed. That is what my aunt thought. 01:56:25 But I'm going to make the poster and I might make a Screenshot of it 01:56:34 Okay. 01:57:21 John's death cause was Nephrotic Syndrome 01:57:43 I know you told me. 01:58:12 And I made a highlight thread bout it 01:58:35 Lemme see if I can try to find a picture of him 01:58:58 I think I'll make the poster tommorrow 01:59:39 Is your first film out in theaters yet? 02:00:17 Not yet 02:00:29 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 02:01:09 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 02:01:45 How 02:01:48 Long. 02:02:43 I don't know 02:02:49 You ca always remind yourself your cousin is in a better place one with nothing here on earth. He is now your guardian angerpl. 02:03:11 At least he can now meet his family 02:03:48 What did you do for the movie. Yeah he can. My cousin is with my grandad now. 02:04:42 What do you mean 02:05:09 What did you do in the movie. 02:05:32 What did you do to he 02:05:40 Help with it. 02:06:31 It's called Storks 02:06:35 tho 02:06:51 !updatelogs 02:06:55 FullerHouseFan01: Logs updated (added ~69 to log page). 02:07:11 Good 02:07:12 What did you do in it. 02:07:29 Were you in the cast or crew. 02:07:32 It's a sefret I don't want to spoil 02:07:39 *secret 02:07:43 Okay. 02:07:57 Why. Is your name in the credits 02:08:29 No. I asked them not to because I just don't like to see my name in stuff 02:08:35 It freaks me out 02:09:02 Well, how will I know if you are in it. 02:09:22 I have no idea how you sound. 02:10:36 I play half of the voice of Keggan Key 02:10:43 Cool. 02:10:52 Can't wait! 02:11:03 Okay do you know Johnny Orlando 02:11:30 Now I can tell my friends I know someone in a movie. I do not. 02:11:47 Okay. 02:11:55 Who is he? 02:11:57 he's a singer 02:12:19 I thought he was an actor. Is he in Storks 02:12:53 No 02:14:24 Is he a well-known singer 02:15:16 You got to work with the Keegan Michael Key. 02:16:27 Keegan is amazing and funny isn't he. 02:16:31 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:17:21 You also got to work with Jordan Peele. 02:20:10 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 02:20:12 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 02:20:42 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 02:22:59 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 02:24:00 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 02:35:27 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 02:40:53 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 02:54:51 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:55:11 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 03:01:22 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 03:02:15 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 03:05:08 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 03:26:48 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 03:27:17 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 11:26:40 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 11:27:43 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 11:27:59 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 11:28:29 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 11:30:45 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 11:36:12 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 15:00:09 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 15:01:49 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 15:01:52 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 15:05:50 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 15:23:53 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 15:25:39 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 17:02:39 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 17:08:05 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 17:41:29 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 17:42:38 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 17:43:20 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 17:43:27 Hey Fyller 17:43:49 how is it going? 17:45:11 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 17:45:20 Hmm 17:45:36 !logs 17:45:38 FullerHouseFan01: Logs can be seen here 17:47:22 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 17:47:38 Hey Fuller I am back 17:48:10 did you see the rest in peace John Foltz thread 17:48:51 Yes I saw. Very Sad 17:49:44 He would be proud. My family would not say this to people they did not know. 17:50:50 So John's memorial service AKA funeral is at 1PM so I have too get ready in a few minutes 17:51:27 It is 1:54, where I am. 17:51:52 It's 10:59 where i am 17:52:04 Okay, 17:52:24 are you a pallbearer or are you giving a eulogu 17:53:39 What 17:54:19 What are you going to be doing? 17:55:02 I am about to have to go. I have to be somewhere at 2 17:56:03 Bye. 17:56:04 saying some words were going to John's funeral 17:56:23 okay. so a eulogy. 17:56:37 Okay? 17:56:46 bye. 17:57:17 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 18:16:21 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 18:25:29 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 18:26:09 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 18:35:43 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 18:57:02 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 18:58:49 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 19:14:40 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 19:20:10 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 19:22:23 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 19:27:54 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 20:06:27 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 20:09:54 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 20:10:06 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 20:10:36 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 20:10:41 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 20:13:44 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 21:50:15 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 21:52:35 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 21:52:37 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 21:53:50 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 21:53:52 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 21:56:04 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 22:11:12 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 22:16:48 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 2016 06 23